Prologue: Protogirl's Creation
This is the transcript for the scene titled •Prologue: Protogirl's Creation" goes in The Rise of Protogirl. view a cafe in Ponyville where the patrons are arguing Female Patron: What? Ryvine and Rothbart: vocalizing Larxene: sighs That was barely worth the effort, Ryvine. I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal. Ryvine Sparkle: The energy in this world isn't the same as on Earth, Larxene. We can only give you so much power here. Rothbart: And that friend of Odette. Larxene: Ugh! I wish I'd never been banished to this awful place. Rothbart: Adagio's sarcasm Really? I think you like it here. Bad Sofia: For real now, Rothbart? I think she thinks this world is the worst. Larxene: I think you're the worst, Sofia the Worst. Sofia the Worst: Oh yeah? Well, I think you're.... Ryvine Sparkle: Oi. Rothbart I'll tell you one thing, Rothbart: Being stuck here with those two isn't making this world any more clenched teeth Bearable. and Protoboy, in Super-active Mode, fly past the window Rothbart: Whoa! What was that? Ryvine Sparkle: I think those two are Robotboy and Protoboy. Follow me! head outside and watch Robotboy defeat Protoboy Larxene: gasps Did you see that? like Adagio Dazzle Do you know who these are? Sofia the Worst: I don't know. Laxene: It's Robotboy and Protoboy! Rothbart: I thought this world didn't have Robotboy and Protoboy in it. Ryvine Sparkle: It does now. Larxene and I will plan to make robot that will make everyone adore us. looks at his plans for a robot. At his lair, Ryvine starts to make a robot with Larxene Ryvine Sparkle: This robot will put the other robots to shame. Larxene: Yeah. Any idea what color would our robot be? Ryvine Sparkle: Pink. Bad Sofia: Oh, good choice of color and maybe she would have a super-active mode. Ryvine Sparkle: Good to know. in some weapons I also hired two Pearls to be in her band. Larxene: Good idea. time later, Ryvine and Larxene use their magic on Protogirl and she activates Ryvine Sparkle: It's alive! looks around and see Ryvine and Larxene as her creators Protogirl: Who are you? Larxene: You're new here. I’m Larxene. Ryvine Sparkle: And I'm Ryvine Sparkle. Your creators. You are called Protogirl. Protogirl: Ryvine call me Protogirl? Ryvine Sparkle: Yes. I gave you this name so your name is so original. Like your brother and sister to be. Protogirl: Protogirl has no brother or sister. chuckles and the camera zooms at the screen and the song Rainbow Rocks starts playing The Robotboys: We used to fight with each other~Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh~That was before we discovered ~Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh~That when your friendship is real~Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh~Yeah, you just say what ya feel~ And the music, yeah, the music~ Gets us to the top~ As we learn how the rainbow... Rainbow Rocks! Marceline: You can pick up the bass~ The Robotboys: Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh~ Yumi Yoshimura: And you can play the guitar~ The Robotboys: Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh~ Amethyst: And you can bang on the drums~ The Robotboys: Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh~ Robotboy: Or you sing like a star~ The Robotboys: And the music, yeah, the music~Gets us to the top~As we learn how the rainbow... Rainbow Rocks! As we learn how the rainbow... Rainbow Rocks! of Prologue: Protogirl‘s Creation Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Opening scenes (Prologue)